Jennifer Keller
Jennifer Keller is a female Human who became a doctor and joined the Stargate Program, serving as part of the Atlantis Expedition. After the death of Carson Beckett she became the temporary head of medicine on Starbase Atlantis, but found it difficult to cope with the pressures of the job. Despite this she helped to heal the wounded after an attack by the Asurans. However, her status later seemed more permanent. During her time on Starbase Atlantis, she has become widely accepted by the rest of the Expedition. In late 2381, she would start a relationship with fellow member Rodney McKay after he confessed his love to her while being infected with the Second Childhood. At one point before the start of the relationship, McKay was challenged by Ronon Dex, who also developed feelings for her. Biography Background information eller was born and raised in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, USA on Earth. During childhood, her mother died and she was all her father had left. During her educational years, she was always ahead of her class, having graduated from her high school at the age of 15 and earned a Bachelor's degree before she was 18. After university, she was training to become a doctor. Some time after she gained status as a medical professional, she then gained clearance to the Stargate Program; where she later joined the Atlantis Expedition. She was chosen by Dr. Elizabeth Weir, due to her experience in the medical field. 2381 shortly after her arrival on Starbase Atlantis]] After Dr. Carson Beckett was killed in an explosion, Keller became his temporary replacement. Despite her position as acting head of medicine on Starbase Atlantis, Keller did not consider herself qualified to run such a large department and soon began to lose sleep over her new responsibilities. As such, she asked Dr. Elizabeth Weir if she could be replaced. Weir, however, informed Keller that she had been doing an adequate job and let her know that she was happy to put her life in Keller's hands. In addition to this, Keller's colleagues had spoken highly of her skills although Keller herself was doubtful of the accuracy of these claims. Though Keller continued to voice that she wished to be replaced, Weir simply informed her that the International Oversight Advisory were already in the process of choosing a new candidate but that they were known to take time on their decisions. Relationships Though Keller was not much for relationships, she appeared to be a part of a love triangle between herself, Ronon Dex and Dr. Rodney McKay. Ronon appeared to have an interest in her while they were trapped in a quarantine lockdown of the starbase. Later, it becomes more apparent after Ronon taught her in sparring sessions and when McKay confronted him about whether or not he did have romantic intentions with her. Meanwhile, McKay also appeared to have feelings for her, particularly after the break-up with Dr. Katie Brown. She asked McKay for a drink after he lost a bet with her while stuck in an underground mining facility of the Genii, but later asked him out, since it really wasn't about the bet. Months later, McKay, who was dying from Second Childhood, admitted to be in love with her, and said it to her in case he would forget, or may never be recovered. McKay and Ronon, who realized that each other had feelings for her, decided not to challenge each other, since it would ultimately be her choice alone in who she would want to be with. Ronon appeared to be in the lead while he went with her to the Daedalus. Later, it would seem that Keller realized that Ronon had feelings for her, and told him that she was interested in somebody else. That somebody turned out to be McKay, and after he rescued her in Kramer Innovations, she admitted that she was in love with McKay too. After admitting she had feelings for McKay, the two shared a passionate kiss. On the private flight home, McKay and Keller kissed, then had sex. The two started a relationship, which became known amongst the rest of the expedition; however, they were still somewhat surprised that Keller would actually go for McKay. Category:Humans Category:Atlantis expedition members Category:Doctors Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starbase Atlantis personnel Category:USS Athena (NCC-3109) personnel